Guardians of Hetalian's Journal
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: [ToH:TAB!AU] Siapa bilang para pelindung dunia selalu bersikap serius demi menjaga image mereka? Ada kalanya mereka melakukan hal-hal konyol, seperti dalam cerita ini. Slightly shounen-ai, multichap fic. WARNING INSIDE!


**Guardians of Hetalian's Journal**

**AU dan OC **_**inside**_**, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, genre campur (humor-**_**adventure-friendship-fantasy**_**), **_**human name inside**_**, ada beberapa unsur yang mirip dengan anime/games/yang lainnya, penuh dengan fantasi tingkat akut, bahasa **_**absurd**_** sangat, de el el...**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Ragnarok Online © Lyto**

**Tales of Series © Bandai-Namco**

**Final Fantasy (**_**especially FFIV and FFV**_**) © Square Enix**

_**Huruf miring**_** artinya job/artes/monster/weapon/dll**

**Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk membaca **_**Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin**_** terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti alur cerita karena cerita ini merupakan **_**side story**_** dari fic tersebut dan diharapkan untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini, terima kasih**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you a lovers?**

_Frostine Town's Inn_...

Sejak pertemuan mengharu biru itu, mereka mulai berinteraksi satu sama lain. Meskipun ada beberapa yang canggung ketika berinteraksi, untunglah ada beberapa pula yang mudah mencairkan suasana yang sedikit err... kaku tersebut.

"Hahaha—Bahkan sampai sekarang aku sering tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu, aru!" kata Yao setengah tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

Oalah, pasti ia baru saja menceritakan peristiwa di mana Gilbert tersangkut di ranting pohon saat melarikan diri dari sebuah-kastil-hitam-yang-tak-diketahui-siapa-pemil iknya itu.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya kau terkena karma, Gilbert!" komentar Antonio yang tertawa lebar—sekaligus memegangi perutnya—seraya menepuk kencang pundak sang pria _albino_ yang kini ber_emo corner_ dengan elitnya di sudut ruangan terdekat—

—oh ya, jangan lupakan aura suram ungu nan kelam yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

_Let's give free puk-puk for Gilbert Beilschmidt_...

"Kumohon~ Jangan ceritakan kejadian tak _awesome_ itu lagi, Yao~" ujar Gilbert lemas sambil terus ber_emo corner_. Dirinya masih frustasi saat terpaksa mengingat kejadian memalukan itu, bahkan pria _albino_ itu bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Ludwig yang notabene adiknya sendiri menutupi wajahnya yang menahan tawa di sampingnya.

_Tuhan, mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku~?!_

"Cukup, cukup... Aku tak kuat tertawa lagi, perutku sakit..." ujar Lovino seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat _overdosis_ tertawa.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranku bercerita?" usul Francis seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya berbonus aura serba kerlap-kerlip di sekelilingnya, _ewww..._

"Si-silakan..." timpal Matthew sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang entah mengapa tak bisa berhenti.

"Baiklah," kata Francis singkat sambil mendehem, "begini ceritanya..."

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Rune Village Inn_...

"OI! Kalian sudah selesai?! Cepat ke bawah, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan!" seru Antonio dari lantai bawah, setelah dirinya, Francis, dan Ludwig memberitahu para penduduk bahwa desa tersebut telah aman dari ancaman _Cerberus,_ mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan berkedok pencarian saudara mereka yang diculik-entah-apa-alasannya itu.

"IYA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" sahut Lovino dari lantai atas.

Nah, berarti dirinya telah selesai mengobati Alfred dan Arthur yang sempat terluka saat menghadapi _monster_ hewan bernama ilmiah _Canis familaris_ raksasa berkepala tiga tersebut. Beberapa lama kemudian dapat terlihat Lovino yang berlari kecil menuruni tangga sambil membetulkan sarung tangannya.

"Maaf lama menunggu, tadi ada perdebatan kecil-kecilan..." ujar Lovino dengan ekspresi ketus—mungkin hasil perdebatan di mana ia secara tak langsung ikut terlibat.

"Lalu, di mana dua orang itu?" tanya Francis sambil melongok ke ujung tangga.

"Mungkin seben—Nah, itu mereka!" jawab Ludwig sambil ikut melongok dan terdengarlah suara Arthur yang sedang mengumpat.

"_Git_, jangan cepat-cepat!"

"Ahahaha, lebih cepat itu lebih baik, Artie~"

—dan spontan mereka pun ber_sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Ta-tapi memang betul sih..." gumam Ludwig.

"...I-iya sih..." timpal Francis yang memasang ekspresi _awkward_ saat dua orang yang mereka tunggu—_red._ Alfred dan Arthur—menuruni tangga seraya bergandengan tangan dan jika diperhatikan lebih rinci, sepertinya sang _mage_ mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh mengenai hubungan kedua rekannya itu.

Hem Francis Bonnefoy... Alur pikiranmu sepertinya mulai membentuk sebuah rumor bahwa mereka saling _**UHUK**_mencintai_**UHUK**_.

"Maaf, kalian menunggu kami ya?" tanya Alfred dengan nada superiornya sambil menggandeng tangan Arthur yang berada di belakangnya.

"Begitulah..." jawab Lovino dengan nada bosan seraya memutar kedua manik hijaunya. Silakan salahkan sang pengaju pertanyaan—_red._ Alfred—yang membuat mereka, terutama sang _cleric_ yang hampir _mencak-mencak_ karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Hei Al, bisakah kau berlari lebih pe—"

Ucapan Arthur terputus ketika kaki kanannya terpeleset di sebuah anak tangga yang ia turuni sehingga sukses membuatnya terjatuh, sedangkan Alfred yang menengok ke balik punggungnya memasang ekspresi terkejut begitu melihat sang _archer mage_ bersurai pirang itu terjatuh ke arahnya dan—

_GEDEBUG!_

Hening...

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

Oh, suara detak jantung siapakah itu?

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_For God's sake, kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali...?_

Ohohoho~ Tampaknya tanda-tanda cinta bersemi mulai bermunculan di—

"...Artie...?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang melindungi kedua _emerald_nya dan mendapati dirinya tengah bertumpukan di atas sang _gunslinger_ berkacamata yang kini memandang wajahnya yang merah merona dan—

—dalam keadaan hampir berciuman dan kedua tangannya berada tepat di atas dada bidangnya.

Pantas saja wajah seorang Alfred F. Jones—sayangnya huruf F itu disensor untuk alasan keamanan—tampak merah merona pula...

"...Nggg... Artie..." kata Alfred gugup, ia tak sanggup melihat betapa _**HEM**__cute_nya_**HEM**_ Arthur yang sampai sekarang belum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

Aha, Arthur Kirkland... _I see what you did here..._

"...Fusososo~ Sepertinya di sini ada yang sedang kasmaran~"

Seketika Alfred dan Arthur memasang ekspresi horor begitu mendengar celetukan dari seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang kini hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

_Nah lho..._

"Ohonhonhon~ Kalian terlihat serasi sekali~ Seandainya aku membawa kamera, mungkin aku—"

"..._BLOODY FROOOOOG~!_"

"GYAAAAAA~!"

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"...Begitulah ceritanya. Ah, _l' amour_ itu memang indah~"

Hanya kedipan belasan pasang mata yang didapat oleh Francis yang menyelesaikan ceritanya—

—jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman penuh arti tertampang di wajah Kiku dan Ivan yang antusias mendengarkan sejak pertama kali Francis menceritakan hal itu.

"Pppppfffttt—"

Oh, rupanya Antonio, Lovino, dan Ludwig tengah berjongkok di sudut ruangan seraya menahan tawa mereka. Membuat sang _gunslinger_ dan _archer mage_ yang menjadi objek cerita _**CORET**_indah_**CORET**_ Francis memasang ekspresi Tuhan-apa-salah-dan-dosaku.

"Ufufu~ Setelah mendengar cerita Francis, aku jadi ingin bertanya, da~" komentar Ivan polos.

"Aku demikian, Ivan-_san_..." timpal Kiku dengan ekspresi yang sama dari sebelumnya, "Ngg... Alfred-_san_, Arthur-_san_..."

"...Apa kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih..?"

_JGEEEEER!_

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Alfred dan Arthur pun terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Ivan dan Kiku barusan.

_Mati kalian berdua...!_

"E-e-enak saja! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" jawab mereka berbarengan, terlihat jelas semburat merah muda di wajah mereka.

Sayangnya, semburat merah di wajah mereka membuat sang pengaju pertanyaan—baca : Ivan dan Kiku—berkesimpulan bahwa ada saatnya cinta mereka akan bersatu, _aaaawww~_

"Yaa.. Sayang sekali, padahal kalian serasi sekali, da~" kata Ivan dengan nada kecewa.

"Betul... Kalau begitu, kapan kalian akan memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kiku dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Terkutuklah engkau, wahai Honda Kiku dan ekspresi polosmu itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hei Ludwig, di mana Gilbert?**

_Grande Church..._

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalian berjalan-jalan ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan kalian, nanti akan ada _cleric_ lain yang mengantarkan kalian ke sana."

Beberapa menghelakan napas lega ketika mengatakan hal itu seraya menutup bukunya. Ya, mereka baru saja dilantik menjadi _Guardians of Hetalian_—meskipun awalnya mereka tak percaya dengan hal tersebut—dan juga sempat berdebat dengan seorang gadis _heterochromic_ yang mengaku salah satu dari _Guardians of Hetalian_—yang berakhir dengan kalahnya gadis itu karena keburu diseret para penjaga _Grande Church_.

Sementara Feliciano dan Lovino menuju ruangan —karena kebetulan mereka diundang ke _Grande Church_—lainnya menuju perpustakaan dengan diantar oleh seorang _cleric_.

"Dasar sombong, berani-beraninya mengaku dirinya salah satu _Guardians of Hetalian_...!" gerutu Alfred setengah menggumam seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uhm! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau menikahi gadis tak _awesome_ seperti dia!" timpal Gilbert bernada kesal—

—silakan tambahkan aura merah menyala layaknya lidah api di sekeliling mereka.

"...Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja ya kalau hawanya tiba-tiba menjadi panas begini, aru...?" tanya Yao pelan seraya mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya.

"...Aku juga..." timpal Matthew pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa perpustakaannya masih jauh dari sini?" tanya Kiku sambil menengok ke sana kemari.

"Tidak juga, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." jawab sang _cleric_ yang mengantar mereka, "Nah, ini pintu perpustakaannya.." lanjutnya saat mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu berbingkai ukiran marmer putih nan indah.

"I-I-Indahnya..." puji mereka berbarengan saat memandang pintu perpustakaan yang indahnya bukan main itu, sedangkan sang _cleric_ sudah meninggalkan mereka setelah menjalankan tugasnya.

"_Bruder_, kita sudah sam—"

Sesaat Ludwig memutuskan ucapannya dan memasang ekspresi horor begitu mengetahui bahwa Gilbert yang seharusnya berada di belakangnya hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Ke-ke mana _Bruder_...?" tanyanya setengah ketakutan sambil menunjuk belakangnya—

—serta mengibarkan aura ungu nan suram yang entah bagaimana caranya sukses menyebar.

"Pe-perasaan tadi dia ada di sampingku..." jawab Alfred lirih sambil menunjuk sampingnya.

"Ja-ja-jangan katakan kalau Gilbert-_san_ hilang..." ujar Kiku terbata-bata sembari memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Di-di-di sini tidak ada monster kan...?" tanya Arthur pelan.

"...Jadi kau meragukan pengamanan di _Grande Church,_ da...?" tanya Ivan pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Arthur—

—diimbau untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari Ivan dikarenakan sang _frost mage_ yang mulai mengeluarkan aura keunguan seraya mengumandangkan gumaman berkedok kutukan itu.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku..." jawab Arthur pelan seraya menyebarkan aura keunguan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Lalu, di mana ia seka—AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ucapan Alfred tergantikan dengan sebuah teriakan begitu merasakan tepukan keras di pundak kirinya, membuat lainnya menengok ke arah sang _gunslinger_ bermanik _sapphire_ dan menemukan Gilbert yang berdiri di belakang Alfred yang mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"Syukurlah kalian masih ada di sini! Aku hampir tersesat gara-gara lorong kurang _awesome_ ini tahu!" gerutu Gilbert sambil mengusap dadanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu letak toilet—"

Ucapan Gilbert terputus ketika mendapati teman-temannya memandang horor—berbonus gumaman "Kolkolkolkolkol~" dari Ivan—seraya mengeluarkan aura ungu bernuansa neraka ke arahnya.

"...Hei, kenapa kalian mengeluarkan senjata kalian...? Bu-bukannya di _Grande Church_ dilarang membawa senjata ya...?" tanya Gilbert terbata-bata seraya menunjuk teman-temannya yang mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

Ehm, pemberitahuan kepada Gilbert Beilschmidt agar segera angkat kaki meninggalkan teman-temannya karena...

"...GILBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRTTTT~!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**~Author Note~**

Nyahahahahaha~ Persetan dengan jurusan IPA, ane mulai lelah sama kimia sama matematika jurusan! /ditabok

_Yosh_ seperti yang ane bilang di _warning_, fic ini sebenernya lebih pantes disebut _side-story fic_ dikarenakan ceritanya isinya adegan-adegan yang "hilang" dari fic _Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin_. Ane tau fic aslinya alurnya ngebut—ini salah ane yang sering bikin alur kecepetan~ *nangis*—dan jadilah ane bikin fic ini~!

Dan _chapter_ perdana fic ini berisi adegan-adegan yang "hilang" di _chapter_ 3, kenapa ane mulai dari _chapter_ 3? Karena di dua _chapter_ pertama—_chapter_ 1 sama 2—itu belom "bener-bener" ngumpul semua anggota _Guardians of Hetalian_nya. Jadi jangan ada yang nanya lagi ya~ /AuthornyaMulaiLelah

Yak, akhir kata silakan lemparkan kritik/saran/komentar ke kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
